


Unconditional

by wayhaughtforever



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Nicole has a sister, Post 4x06, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wayhaught endgame, Wynaught Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayhaughtforever/pseuds/wayhaughtforever
Summary: After the Clantons are defeated and Purgatory starts to get back to normal, Waverly and Nicole can finally finish planning their wedding. Now that their lives are no longer in danger 24/7 everything should be drama free. At least that's what they thought. But, what happens when Nicole's estranged sister comes into town to find Nicole? and how will Waverly react to the news that Nicole has a sister?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 34
Kudos: 254





	1. Wedding Details

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for reading. This is only my 2nd fic, so i am still working out the kinks. Constructive Feedback and comments are always welcome. This idea just came to me, and I felt like I needed to get it out. Hopefully you like it!
> 
> NOTE: italics refer to a person's internal thoughts/rants.
> 
> Also, these characters are not my own. no copy right infringement intended.

It’s been almost a year since Waverly proposed to Nicole and almost 6 months since the couple and their family defeated the Clantons. 

Margot Clanton was killed by Waverly, who still feels some guilt for killing someone but does not regret it because it saved the love of her life. Wynonna killed Holt after learning that his family tried to buy her daughter from Rosita right after she was born. That left Cleo, who organized an attack against the Earps and co, trying to get revenge. Unlucky for her, she was outsmarted and out gunned (both literally and figuratively). Eventually, Wynonna gave her two options: 1. To leave town, never return and leave her family alone or 2. To die just like her brother did. Cleo being the survivalist that she is, chose the 1st option. She hasn’t been seen or heard from for the last few months. 

With the former sheriff dead and Cleo gone, Nicole (with the help of Nedley) was able to retake the Sheriff's position and establish some sense order in Purgatory again. While there are still the occasional monsters and myths making trouble, Purgatory was still able to return to a similar state as it was before Waverly, Doc, Wynonna were trapped in the Garden for 18-months. 

The last few months have been eventful for everyone. Wynonna and Doc finally worked out their issues relating to Wynonna’s choice to kill Holt. Doc realized that while Wynonna’s actions were not honorable, he understood that she truly believed that Alice would never be safe if any of the Clantons were able to stay and live in Purgatory. Now that the town is slowly returning to normal and with the curse broken, it was finally safe for them to bring their daughter home, so Wynonna has started to work out the details with Gus to bring Alice home. 

Waverly and Nicole are finally almost finished planning their dream wedding. Waverly would never admit it, but she had been thinking about this wedding ever since the first time she saw Nicole. She knew exactly what she wanted her wedding to look like, so she had to do was incorporate anything Nicole wanted then they would be set. 

Lucky for Waverly, Nicole was not a big wedding person. All she knew she wanted was to be married to Waverly at the end of the day and have Nedley walk her down the aisle. Nicole didnt have a good relationship with her family because they all turned their back on her when she came out. And ever since she moved to Purgatory, Nedley had quickly become like a father to her, a father who loved and cared for her unconditionally. So, Nicole wanted him to be a part of her special day. Now all the engaged couple had to do was finish up some details like where the wedding would actually take place. 

“NO. NO. no way are you two danger magnets getting married at the homestead!” Wynonna exclaimed, leaning over the kitchen table towards her sister and future sister-in-law.

“Why not? It’s perfect. It’s our family home and where we both want to kick off this next chapter in our lives together” Waverly pleaded to her obviously annoyed sister. 

“Ok. Look. What's the last great event that happened at the Homestead? Huh? Nothing good ever happens here. Daddy was killed here. My ex, sexy fireman slash your dad died here. Momma almost killed you when you were little here. Need I go on?” Wynonna rambled. 

“Nicole and I got engaged here. Both times! I’d say that is a pretty great event.” Waverly fire back. 

Wynonna took a deep breath and just shook her head. “Baby girl. Think about this. Do you really want to tempt fate with this? I want you and Haught-stuff to have a great wedding. But there is like a 99.9% chance that it won’t happen if you get married here.”

But before Waverly could respond, Nicole, who had previously just been remaining quiet to let the two sisters try and work it out themselves, finally decided to speak up when she realized that they were getting nowhere: “Wynonna, I am grateful for your surprising aversion to a possible dangerous situation. But, Waverly and I are set on this for our wedding. She has always wanted to get married here and I want to give that to her. So, it’s going to happen whether you like it or not.”

Wynonna plopped down in her chair across from Nicole and Waverly and huffed and puffed for a few seconds as if she was contemplating on what to say next. 

“Fine. I guess if that’s what Babygirl wants, that’s what Babygirl gets….” Waverly and Nicole smiled at Wynonna’s agreement “... BUT, I'm putting extra traps around the property just in case.” Wynonna added, making Nicole and Waverly laugh. 

After her defeat, Wynonna went and poured herself a glass of whiskey. As she was walking back to the table, she noticed Nicole nudging Wavely and nodding her head towards Wynonna. 

“What now? Are you about to tell me that your inviting Champ to the wedding or something?” Wynonna said half with humor half with concern. 

Nicole visibly cringed at the mention of Waverly’s ex, but when she put her hand on Waverly’s thigh and squeezed it lightly in reassurance, Waverly finally got up the courage to ask her sister the question she had been too nervous to ask. 

“No, of course not Wynonna. I need to ask you something. Well, two somethings….” Waverly started with nerves in her voice, which only made Wynonna more concerned at her sister’s behavior; the last time Wynonna had seen Waverly this nervous was when she told her that she knew that Wynonna was pregnant. “...I was wondering if you would give me away at the wedding and be my maid of honor?” Waverly said quickly. 

Wynonna definitely did not expect that to come out of her sister's mouth, so the shock on her face was evident to Waverly and Nicole. After a very long silence, Waverly started to get nervous again because her sister only got quiet when she was extremely upset about things. 

“I mean if you dont want to. You dont have to. I just wanted you to and I thought it would be nice. I mean…” Waverly’s ramble was cut off my Wynonna finally being able to form words 

“Babygirl, Stop. I’m sorry. I just really didn’t expect you to ask me that…” Wynonna got up and walked over to squat down next to Waverly’s chair and grabbed her sister’s hands in hers, “... It would be my honor to walk you down the aisle and be your maid of honor.” 

Waverly smiled brightly and pulled her sister in for a strong hug. 

“And this way I get to plan your bachelorette party, too.” Wynonna joked, making both sisters laugh and Nicole grumble next to them.

“You’re just jealous Red because now your best friend can’t be your maid of honor and plan your bachelorette party.” Wynonna teased. 

“I think I’ll live.” Nicole chuckled, smiling at Wynonna and Waverly. 

  
  


While Nicole and Wynonna continued to mess with each other as best friends and almost-sisters do, just outside of Purgatory Samantha Haught was nervously driving towards the town she never expected to be going to. After almost a decade without even talking to her sister much less seeing her, Sam was finally going to see her big sister. 

  
_ Too late to turn back now,  _ Sam thought to herself as she crossed the Purgatory town line. _Here we go._


	2. Samantha

Samantha Haught had finally arrived into Purgatory, but she hadn’t really thought through what she would do when she got there. She knew that Nicole’s dream job even way back when was to be a cop, so if that was still true, it was more than likely that Nicole worked at the local Sheriff’s department. 

_ Worth a shot, I guess.  _ Sam thought as she parked in front of the Sheriff’s building. 

After a few minutes and aimless wandering in the building, she finally found the front desk, where a young man who looked more like a boy scout than a police officer was sitting at the front desk. 

“Hi, can I help you?” the young man said in a chipper voice. 

“Umm… yeah. I hope so…” Sam said nervously.

“Well, I am Deputy Robin Jett. What brings you into our station today?” Robin said trying to get more information out of the obviously agitated woman. 

“I… i’m looking for someone. My sister to be exact. I heard through the grapevine that she moved here a few years ago, and I’m trying to find her.” Sam said, trying not to sound like a crazy person. 

Robin being the lovable and kind person he is replied with “Ok, well, what’s her name? I know pretty much everyone in town or have at least heard of them. And if I don’t then my Sheriff definitely will. Between the two of us we will find her for you.” 

Sam instantly relaxed her shoulders at Robin’s kindness and willingness to help. “Her name is Nicole… Nicole Haught.” 

At that, Robin’s big smile instantly dropped into a state of shock.  _ What the Hell?!  _ Robin thought to himself before responding to Sam. 

“Do you know her?” Sam followed up her question after seeing Robin’s demeanor drastically change. 

“Yes.. yes. I do” Robin said seriously. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Homestead, Waverly was making dinner while Nicole and Wynonna were supposed to be setting up for their monthly family game night. Once everything with the Clantons died down (no pun intended), Waverly wanted to get the family together to just spend time together without any drama or near death experiences. So they started to do monthly game nights.

“Haught-rod would you lift with your legs please. It’s like you aren’t even trying to help me move the table.” Waverly heard Wynonna complain to Nicole in the other room. 

Waverly just rolled her eyes as she listened to her  fiancée and her sister bicker at each other. They really had come so far, and Waverly couldn’t be happier that the two most important people in her life had developed such a strong friendship and bond over the years. If you had asked her a few years ago, if she would be engaged to the most caring, loving woman in the world and that same woman would have won over her sister and mother, Waverly would have laughed in your face and never served you a drink at shorty’s again. 

But, here she was about to marry the love of her life in a few months not only with her sister by her side but with her sister’s complete support and approval. Waverly knows that if she hadn’t met Nicole that there was a good chance that she would have married Champ just because he was there and all she knew. She also knew that Wynonna would never have been as excited or supportive is she married that dumb-ass.  _ Thank god for Nicole Raleigh Haught. God, I love that woman.  _ Waverly thought to herself as she finished setting the salad and vegan lasagna on the kitchen table. 

“Babe, have you heard from Rachel? Is she on her way home yet?” Nicole shouted from the other room. 

Waverly walked into the living room to see her  fiancée and sister arm sitting on the floor, wrestling on the coffee table. “Yeah, she texted me about an hour ago and said she was getting a ride back to the Homestead with Doc when he comes back from town.” Waverly replied walking over to place a gentle kiss on Nicole’s head and sitting on the couch behind Nicole. 

“Yes!” Nicole shouted in excitement after she pinned Wynonna’s arm to the table. 

“Damn it, Red! Double or nothing?!?” Wynonna said, trying to avoid having to clean up after game night. 

“No way. I won fair and square, Earp. You are on clean up duty today.” Nicole said laughing at Wynonna’s pouting face. 

Before Wynonna could make a smart-ass comeback, Doc, Rachel, and Jeremy came bursting through the front door. 

“Hello gays and whatever Wynonna is.” Jeremy said with pep in his voice as she made his way around the room hugging everyone. 

“Sup Nerd. Where is your better half?” Wynonna asked, as Doc and Rachel joined them all in the living room. 

“Robin said that he was giving a visitor a ride somewhere and would come by after he helps her.” Jeremy explained. 

“Geez, you aren’t worried he will run off with this mystery girl, huh?” Wynonna joked. 

“Who even comes to Purgatory for a visit? It isn’t really a tourist destination?” Waverly asked, genuinely curious while at the same time trying to stop her sister from messing with their friend. 

Nicole and Wynonna shrugged and Jeremy answered: “I think Robin said that she was looking for a relative in town or something.” 

“Do we have to wait for him to eat or can we dig in because i’m starving!” Rachel pleaded, making Nicole and Waverly laugh.

“Yeah we can eat. We just need to save some for him in case he is hungry after he gets off of his shift.” Nicole states, getting up to go to the kitchen with Rachel. 

“Yeah Sheriff, you need to stop working you news Deputy so hard or he is going to quit like the last one” Wynonna smiled at Nicole. 

“Lonnie moved after the Clantons took over Wynonna. His leaving was my fault.” Nicole said half defensive, half sarcastically. 

Nicole was still harbouring some guilt about what happened in those dreaded 18 months. She knows that the Clantons taking over was not her fault. Logically, she knows that she couldn't save the whole town and keep the Homestead safe by herself, but that didn’t make her any less upset about how that whole situation went down. 

In the middle of dinner, the group heard a car door slam from outside, and Robin walked into the Homestead, who made a B-line to Nicole. He leaned over and whispered in her ear. Waverly noticed her fiancée’s face turn white at whatever Jermey had told her. But, before she could ask what was going on, Nicole dashed out of the house. Waverly stood up to go after her but was stopped by Robin. 

“Just give her a minute.” Robin said sweetly to Waverly. 

Waverly took Robin’s advice, but her curiosity was getting the better of her so she peaked through the window and saw Nicole stopped on the front porch looking at an unfamiliar, beautiful woman standing next to Robin’s police car. 

_ What is going on?  _ Waverly thought to herself confused and nervously. 

_________________________________________________________________________

When Robin walked in the last thing Nicole ever thought to come out of his mouth was that her little sister was outside. She could feel her whole body go numb, and if it wasn't for the adrenaline, she probably would have fallen on her face when she got up to go outside. Nicole couldn’t believe Robin unless she saw her sister for herself. 

So, when Nicole ran out the front door and saw her little sister all grown up, standing in front of her home, she just froze. 

_ What the fuck? What is she doing here? How did she find me? Are mom and dad here too? Oh God!  _ Nicole’s internal rant was cut short when Sam started to talk. 

“Hey Nikki…” Sam smiled softly, trying to make this as least awkward as possible. “...it’s … It’s good to see you.” Sam said walking a little bit closer towards a still stunned Nicole. 

“Wha… What are you doing here Sam?” Nicole finally got out. “Why are you here?” Nicole crossed her arms and stepped off of the porch towards her sister.

Sam smiled at the small gesture of Nicole walking towards her instead of going back inside and slamming the door in her face; after what she did all those years ago, she wouldn’t blame Nicole if she did. 

“I missed you, Nikki…” Sam took a deep breath as if she was trying not to get emotional already. “... I know it has been a long time and I know that I messed up. But, i finally realized last year that I can’t let mom and dad control what I do or think or say anymore, and I missed my big sister. So, I hired a private investigator to find out where you moved to and here I am now.” 

Nicole just stood there in front of her sister for a few minutes trying to process the word vomit that just came out of her sister’s mouth. For the first few years after her fall out with her family, she dreamed that her sister would say all of those things to her, but as time went on she gave up hope. Now that it was actually happening, she didn’t know what to do. 

Nicole realized that she couldn’t find the right words to express what she was feeling at the moment, so she decided that what she wanted more than anything in that moment was just to hug her sister for the first time in 10 years, so that’s what she did. 

Nicole ran to her sister and hugged her tightly and to her surprise, Sam hugged her back just as intensely. 

“I missed you so so so much, Nicole. I am so sorry it took me so long to figure out how wrong we… I was. Hurting you is the thing I regret most in my life. I love you Nicole.” Sam whispered to Nicole as the reunited sisters continued to hug each other. 

Nicole knows that she and her sister need to talk about things more and figure out all of their baggage. She also knows that she has carried hurt and pain from her family’s betrayal for years, and she doesn’t truly know how she and her sister will get past all of that, but for the first time in years, Nicole had hope for her relationship with her sister. 

Nicole was about to respond when she heard “Nicole?” come from Waverly’s voice on the porch behind her. 

Nicole pulled away from Sam and turned around to see her fiancée’s confused and almost hurt-looking face. 

_ Oh shit.  _ Nicole thought to herself. 


	3. Surprise

Waverly continued to watch as Nicole starred and had conversations with the mysterious woman Robin brought to the Homestead with him. Waverly and Wynonna continued to try and press him for details, but him being a loyal Deputy he refused to speak out of turn. 

“Just wait for Nicole to tell you herself. She needs some time to figure somethings out I think” Robin said from behind Waverly. 

That did nothing to alleviate any of Waverly’s worries. Waverly trusted Nicole with all of her being, but something was different. She had never seen Nicole’s body language so rigid yet insecure. Even through the window, Waverly could see that Nicole was not her usual confident self, and that she was very nervous. Waverly did not like seeing her  fiancée like that at all. But, every time she made a move to go outside to see what was going on, Robin stopped her. 

So, Waverly continued to watch. Eventually, she saw Nicole run to the shorter woman and hug her like her life depended on it. That finally did it, and Waverly pushed Robin out of the way and walked outside just in time to hear the shorter woman in Nicole’s arms say “Hurting you is the thing I regret most in my life. I love you Nicole.”

Waverly was beyond confused.  _ Please don’t tell me she has another secret wife. _

“Nicole?” Waverly finally managed to get out. 

Nicole let go of the woman in her arms to turn around to see Waverly. Waverly noticed her face smile drop when she saw her, and she saw the tears dripping down both Nicole’s and the other woman’s face. 

“What’s going on Nicole? Who is this?” Waverly said softly. 

Nicole looked from Waverly back to the woman next to her, who was still holding Nicole’s hand (yes, of course Waverly noticed). Waverly saw Nicole take a long, deep breath before leaving the woman and walking towards her. Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and dragged her closer to the other woman. 

“Waverly, this… this is my little sister, Samantha Haught. Sam, this is my fiancée, Waverly Earp.” Nicole said waving her hand in between the two women trying to introduce them. 

Waverly’s jaw dropped a little bit at that news. Jeremy did say that Robin was bringing someone to meet with a local relative. She just never expected that relative to be Nicole. 

“Sister… You have a sister?” Waverly managed to get out, as she took a closer look at the woman standing in front of her. Now that Waverly knew that this was Nicole’s sister, everything kind of made sense. I mean Sam does look very much like Nicole. She could see short red hair peeking from under a baseball cap, and she had the same sharp jawline that she loved on Nicole. 

“Nice to meet you, Waverly.” Sam said with a small wave and smile. 

“Yeah. My sister….” Nicole started to explain. She knows that she has some explaining to do to Waverly, especially since she never mentioned that she had a sister before now. “...I know it’s a lot to take in and I know that I never told you about her. I will explain, I promise. But, can we all go inside please and get out of this cold. 

This was all too much to handle at once for Waverly, so she did all she could do in that moment and just nodded and let Nicole drag her back inside with Sam following behind them. 

As soon as they walked back inside, Wynonna decided to pull a Wynonna on the situation. 

“Yo, Haught-shot, what’s going on? You cheating on my baby sister? Did I need to kick your ass because I will, even if you are my best friend.” Wynonna said a little louder than necessary. 

“Wynonna! Calm down” Waverly chastised her sister

“Wynonna, one you should know by now that I would die before I cheated or did anything to hurt Waverly, and two, this…” Nicole gestured to Sam behind her, “... is my little sister Sam.” 

“What?! Since when do you have a sister? How has that never come up in all these years?” Wynonna bombarded her with questions making her even more uncomfortable.

_ Leave it to Wynonna to make this more awkward and to pressure me to explain my unfortunate family past. But, here we go,  _ Nicole thought while rolling her eyes at Wynonna. 

“Look, I don’t want to get into all of the details now, but here is what you need to know. I had a very bad… um… falling out with my family, including Sam about 10 years ago. I haven’t seen or talked to any of my family since then and to be honest I never expected to again, so Sam showing up was a complete surprise. Now, just for tonight can we please just try and act normal, or as normal as you can be Wynonna?” Nicole finished her speech and walked over to the couch to sit next to Waverly. 

“Fine. you're no fun, red. But for the sake of Babygirl’s sanity, fine. I will behave tonight…” she told Nicole then turned to face Sam and said “... well, don’t just stand there mini-Haught. Make yourself comfortable, I guess you are staying the night.” Wynonna said. 

The rest of the night was not as awkward as before. They finished dinner with Sam joining them. Robin, Jeremy and Rachel made small talk with Sam, learning about her life. Little did Nicole know that her sister was currently in school to become a lawyer (AKA a solicitor), and that she was currently living in Toronto for school. 

Nicole really couldn’t believe that her sister was here and interacting with her new family and friends. She never imagined that this day would come, and she was hoping that everything would remain good tomorrow. 

After a few hours, Jermey and Robin went home; Doc and Wynonna fell asleep in her room; Rachel was asleep in Willa’s old room, and Nicole set Sam up in Gus’s old room, while she and Waverly settled back upstairs in their room. 

Waverly cuddled into Nicole’s arms as soon as they lied down. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head and pulled her closer into her. 

“I know you have questions, and I will answer all of them. But, I want you to thank you for giving me the time to process this first. I do want you to know that I never meant to keep anything from you. I told you when we first got together that I don’t talk to my family and that was true up until today. I was just always too sad to talk about my sister, so I just never did. So, thank you for just being here with me. I love you, Waverly Earp, more than anything on this or any earth.” Nicole said rubbing up and down Waverly’s arm that was laying across Nicole’s stomach. 

“I will always be here for you, baby. I love you.” Waverly bent her neck back to place a quick but passionate kiss on her fiancée’s lips before lying her head back on Nicole’s chest and falling asleep. 


	4. Sister Time

The morning after Nicole’s surprise visitor she woke up half expecting it all to be a dream. But, she knew that today was going to be interesting to say the least. 

Nicole glanced down at the woman in her arms and smiled. Waverly was still sound asleep, curled into Nicole’s side using her as a bonus blanket. Nicole kissed the top of Waverly’s head and thought to herself:  _ As long as I have her, I will be just fine no matter whathappens with my sister.  _

Nicole maneuvered from Waverly’s grasp as to not wake her sleeping  fiancée , so she could go make some coffee and maybe go for a run to let off some steam before the day becomes stressful. 

Nicole got dressed for the day then made her way down the stairs (yes, THOSE stairs. haha) and walked towards the kitchen. She started the coffee pot, then walked out the front door to head out for a morning run. But, she was surprised to see her sister sitting on the front porch steps staring at the sunrise. 

“Sam? What are you doing out here?” Nicole said from behind her sister. 

Sam jumped a little bit at Nicole’s question. She hadn't heard her sister walk outside. “Hey, Nikki. I… I couldn’t sleep, so I came out here. It’s so peaceful here.” Sam half-smiled at Nicole.

Nicole took a deep breath and sat down next Sam on the steps. “Still can’t sleep when you are anxious, huh?” Nicole asked sweetly. 

“No. I was never able to kick that habit. I even still have a hard time sleeping the night before exams.” 

_ Maybe I still do know my sister a little bit. But, is that a good thing? Does she still think of me how she used to?  _ Nicole thought.

“I guess some things never change,” Nicole said, trying to make conversation. 

“Well, somethings do…” Sam started to say looking up at Nicole. “...Look, Nicole, I know we have a lot of stuff to talk about and 6 in the morning might not be the best time…” the sister laughed together as Sam continued, “...but, I want you to know that I am sorry about what happened last time we saw each other. And I don’t care about your sexuality as long as you are happy. I mean you were still you, i guess I just went alone with what mom and dad were saying instead of making my own conclusions.”

“I appreciate you saying that, Sam. I just don’t know where we go from here. I mean it’s been 10 years. I don’t even know you and you don’t know me anymore.” Nicole said, full of confusion and conflicting emotions. 

“Well, I still have a few weeks left of summer break. Would you mind if I stayed in town and we could try and get to know each other again?” Sam said softly, worried that Nicole would refuse. 

Nicole was conflicted on so many levels. She couldn’t just turn off all of the hurt she still felt from her family, and she didn’t know what really caused Sam to come to town now or what changed. But, she also knew that she missed her sister more than she realized. 

“I’d like that very much,” Nicole finally let out. Sam pulled Nicole into a sudden hug, catching Nicole off guard. 

“How about we go into town and have lunch together just the two of us?” Nicole offered. 

Sam smiled big with tears in her eyes. She honestly did not expect Nicole to be so nice to her. She went into this with the idea that she was going to have to beg Nicole to forgive her and to give her another chance after how everything went down, but, she should have known that Nicole was still the kindhearted person she always was. 

“That would be wonderful,” Sam said softly. 

Sam and Nicole made their way back inside a few minutes later. Nicole made herself and Sam a cup of coffee. The smell of coffee must have woken up the whole house because Wynonna followed by Doc walked in as soon as Nicole sat down next to her sister. Then Waverly came in, making herself a cup, too. 

Waverly sat her coffee cup down on the table next to Nicole and bent down to place a quick kiss on her  fiancée’s lips. 

“Morning, Waves” Nicole said, smiling at the angel. 

“Good morning, baby.” Waverly responded, sitting down in between Nicole and Wynonna. 

“So, what’s on the agenda for the day, Haught-pants?” Wynonna asked Nicole and pointing at Sam. 

“Sam and I are going to go have lunch at Shorty’s today and try and catch up.” Nicole stated, whacking Wynonna’s arm from over the table. 

“Good! Now Babygirl and I can finally have some sister time. I mean i never see her anymore because you keep her either busy or exhausted from all that disgustingly hot pre-marital sex your having in the house.” Wynonna said sarcastically. 

“Wynonna! Stop” Waverly said, lightly slapping her sister’s shoulder. 

“You have to start coming up with new material, Earp. I do believe you already said that to me before.” Nicole fired back at Wynonna, causing Wynonna to groan and Nicole to laugh. 

“What are you talking about?” Waverly asked, confused. She definitely would have remembered if Wynonna had told her that she could hear her and Nicole’s night time activities. 

“When we were in Monument coming to get you from the Garden, Haught-shot was being lazy and I was trying to motivate her to get up and come with me to get you...” Wynonna was interrupted by Nicole.

“My leg was broken in three or four places, Wynonna. I was not being lazy!” Nicole defended herself. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and Waverly leaned into Nicole’s side laughing, while Sam just sat there in a mix of confusion and amusement. 

A few hours later, Nicole and Sam left to go into town, leaving Waverly and Wynonna home for some much needed sister time. 

“Ok, babygirl. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?” Wynonna asked Waverly as she plopped down on the couch next to her. 

“I don’t know Nonna. It’s just a lot. I mean I never even had the slightest clue that Nicole had a sister…” Waverly stopped because she didn’t even want to believe what she was thinking, much less admit her fears out loud. 

Lucky for her, Wynonna knows her sister better than anyone, so she was able to pick up on what her sister was leaving out just by the frown on her face. 

“You’re worried that you don’t know Nicole as well as you think you do.” Wynonna stated, with love and understanding in her voice. 

Waverly just sniffled and nodded. 

“Waverly, there aren’t a lot of things that I am sure about in my life but one thing I am 100% sure of is that Nicole loves you more than anything in this world and you love her. And you know all of the important things about each other. You have the rest of your lives to find out all the rest.” Wynonna said, putting her arm around Waverly’s shoulder. 

“You’re right. I know that, but I’ve never seen Nicole act so insecure and nervous as she was last night. All Nicole has ever said about her family was that they didn’t accept her and she never wanted to see them again. But, now… Now i don’t know.” Waverly explained. 

“When I was in Greece, I never talked about you or anyone from Purgatory because it was too painful. While I would have been fine never seeing some people again, I would have given anything to see you. Just think about it ok?”

Waverly nodded and added “I just don’t want Nicole to get hurt again. She has been hurt enough for one lifetime” 

“I know, Babygirl. But, all you can do is be there for her no matter what happens, good or bad.” 

“When did you get so smart, Wynonna? What happened to my smart-ass sister, huh?” Waverly chuckled.

“I’ve been trying to work on my ‘mom talks’ for when Alice gets here. I mean I figured I should try and be a better person so she doesn’t end up as damaged as me.” Wynonna said with a half-smile. 

It broke Waverly’s heart to see her sister so vulnerable. Wynonna really did believe that she was broken, if only she knew how much Waverly looked up to her and how strong she truly is. 

While the Earp sisters spend the rest of the day hanging out together, back in town, Nicole and Sam arrived at Shorty’s. 

They ordered some burgers and fries and a few beers from one of the booths. “I have to say I never expected you to move to such a small town.” Sam said.

Nicole smiled and replied: “Yeah me either to be honest. But, after I graduated from the police academy, I got a call from the former Sheriff, Randy Nedley, and he offered me a job. I know it might seem crazy but I just knew this was the place I had to serve when I got that call. It’s been a crazy few years here, but I wouldn’t trade them for anything.”

Doc’s new cook brought out their food and asked: “Anything else I can get for you Sheriff?”

“Nope, I think we are all set, thanks.” Nicole smiled. 

“Sheriff?” You're the Sheriff?” Sam asked baffled.

“Yup. When Nedley retired he wanted me to take over. After some… inconveniences I guess you could call them, I am finally Sheriff for good now.” Nicole explained. 

"That’s incredible Nikki! Congrats. And they don't mind you being.. well.. um.." 

"Gay?" Nicole cut her off but harshly. 

"Yeah. Gay." Sam said nervously. 

"No. I mean there are some homophobic people in town. But, the majority of them don't care. You know tou can say the word gay or lesbian right?" Nicole said, starting to get defensive.

Nicole was worried that her sister still had the same feelings that the rest of the people from her past had. 

_ Better I figure it out now then have my heart broken again.  _ Nicole thought.

"I know that. I just don't know how to do this. I… I don't want to say or do anything to offend you again. I'm trying to not say the wrong thing." Sam started to nervously ramble.

"Can i ask you a question first?" Nicole asked her sister, leaning forward with her arms on the table.

Sam nodded quickly, so Nicole continued.

"What do you think about me being a lesbian, honestly? Because the last thing I heard from you, you agreed with mom and dad that I was going to hell for my 'lifestyle'``Nicole made air quotes around that word. 

Sam started to fidget with her beer bottle while she tried to find her wording. 

"I don't care about that. You love who you love and there is nothing wrong with that. I get that now. I learned a lot in university and met a lot of new people who opened my eyes to how much of what we had been taught growing up was wrong. More importantly, I figured out how much I truly hurt you. So, I spend my time at university trying to talk to mom and dad about what happened way back when and try to understand why they reacted… badly… to you coming out. They wouldn't give up and so last year I finally gave up on trying to convince them they were wrong and I focused on finding you. And now I'm here." Sam finished, and Nicole would have bet that Sam hadn't even taken a breath during her speech. 

Nicole sat there in silence for a few minutes trying to process her sister's information. 

Sam was starting to get increasingly nervous as time passed by so she decided to keep talking. 

"I understand if you don't want to see me again after today. I just needed to come and see you and try to reconnect. I understand if you can't get past the hurt I caused you, but I really hope you will give me another chance to really prove to you that I have changed and that I love you unconditionally, No matter what. I just want my sister back." Sam started to tear up towards the end of her ramble. 

"Here is where I'm at Sam. I can't just forget all of what happened because all I know about you is what I remember and what you have told me in the last 24 hours. So, I don't have any evidence that you have changed…." Sam's shoulders dropped in sadness because she guessed where Nicole was going, "...but, I want to try. I'm not going to lie. I have missed you, so if you really have changed I want to try and rebuild our relationship." 

Nicole reached across the table and grabbed her sister's hand, trying to reassure her little sister. 

"Thank you" Sam whispered out in between sniffles. 

The sisters spent the rest of the day catching up. Sam told Nicole about her life in Toronto, and Nicole told her about Waverly and about her life in Purgatory (as much as she could without Sam thinking she was crazy). 

For the first time in a long time, Nicole was looking forward to having a relationship with at least one member of her family. She knows that she has a family in Waverly and Wynonna but also knows that she would have always had a small hole in her heart without her sister. 


	5. Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you for all of the support. It really means the world to me. Hope you are still with me! Enjoy...

After her successful lunch with her sister, Nicole.offered to let her stay at her house in town. Nicole had kept her home and (calamity jane) all this time. She figured that eventually she and Waverly (and possibly Rachel) would move out of the Homestead. They hadn't had a chance to officially move into Nicole's house yet, but now that everything was getting back to normal and that Alice was coming home she figured it would only be a matter of time. 

Nicole was excited to get to know her sister again but she wasn't ready to be living with her again, not until she got more comfortable with each other. So. Nicole returned to the homestead after getting Sam settled at her house. 

The next morning Nicole woke up to gentle kisses on her neck and jaw. 

_ Best way to wake up ever!  _ Nicole thought

Nicole pulled Waverly on top of her so that Waverly's knees were on opposite sides of her hips. 

The change in position gave a very determined Waverly better access to Nicole's neck, so she took full advantage and continued her attack. 

"Good morning, Baby. I missed you yesterday." Waverly said seductively in between kisses. 

Nicole smiled and used a free hand to lift Waverly's chin up to kiss her lips.

Waverly leaned down into Nicole to make the kiss even deeper and more passionate. 

Nicole quickly brushed her tongue across Waverly's bottom lip looking for entrance, which Waverly granted instantly. Waverly moaned when Nicole's tongue started to dance with each other. 

After a few minutes, Nicole pulled back because her lungs were starting to burn from the lack of air. 

"Damn, Waves! I should stay away more if this is how you are going to greet me when I get back." Nicole said, laughing while moving her hands to grip Waverly's hips. 

Waverly playfully hit Nicole's arm. "Nicole Haught, you better not!" 

Nicole continued to laugh. "I could never stay away from you, my love. You're stuck with me for the rest of my life." 

Waverly placed a quick peck on Nicole's lips again before asking: 

"How did it go with your sister yesterday? " Waverly asked.

Nicole sat up with Wavely still in her lap and started to tell her about her previous day. 

"It went well. I think we are going to try and rebuild our relationship and just see how it goes. I mean we don't really know each other anymore. I dropped her off at my house last night before coming back here. She is going to stay there for the few days she is in town." 

"I'm glad you are getting the chance to have a relationship with her. There is nothing like a sisterly bond, trust me." Waverly chuckled. 

Waverly's laughter died down and she became quiet. She had been wanting to ask Nicole about what happened that caused her to cut off contact with her sister but she didn't want to force Nicole to tell her if she wasn't ready. 

"What's wrong, Waves?" Nicole asked, picking up on Waverly's change in mood. 

Waverly cursed at herself internally at not being able to keep her concerns and curiosity to her herself. 

"I dont want to push you. But, I was wondering about what happened between you and Sam? All you ever told me about your family was that yall weren't close and that they had some issues about who you were. Up until a few days ago i thought you just meant they didn't want you moving to a small town to become a cop. But now I'm wondering if it was something more. And.."

"Waverly! Your rambling, baby." Nicole cut her off. 

"First, I never meant to keep things from you. I just don't like to talk about it. BUT, you are the love of my life and my partner, so if you want to know something about me just ask…" 

Nicole leaned up to kiss Waverly softly. 

"... I figured out I was gay pretty young but I hid it from my family for a long time. My parents were open about a lot of things but homosexualilty was not one of them. They taught me and my sister that gays were going to hell and all that same bullshit. I tried my best to ignore them but my sister didn't. Eventually, when I went to college I started dating women openly. I was away from home and there wasn't anything my parents could do about it or even find out about it… or so I thought. I was around 20 years old and someone had sent a picture of me kissing my then girlfriend to my parents. So, the next thing I know of my parents are screaming at me and telling me how wrong it was…"

Waverly wiped the tear that fell from Nicole's eye as she continued to tell her story. 

"...i freaked out. Anything I imagined in my head of their reactions couldn't even compare to how bad it actually was. Then, I called my sister after my parents finished screaming at me through the phone. Sam and I were close up to this point. And I thought she wouldn't care. I mean i was still me, but my parents got to her before I could talk to her. She was more upset and scared for me than mad but she still didn't want to have anything to do with me like my parents. She was only about 15 at the time, so I guess she was still a kid. But, it hurt you know. And after a few months of trying to convince them to change their minds, I gave up and I hadn't seen or heard from them since." 

Waverly wrapped her arms around her fiancée’s neck and pulled her close. She kissed Nicole on her temple a few times before responding. It was a lot of information to take in and Waverly hated seeing Nicole in any kind of pain, so hearing that, all Waverly could do was hold Nicole and try to remind her how loved she is. 

“Thank you for telling me.” Waverly whispered to Nicole. “I am sorry you had to go through that, but I am happy that you are getting a second chance with Sam on your terms.”

Nicole pulled back to look Waverly in the eyes.

“Me too. And Honestly, I would go through all of that again because it led me here to Purgatory and more importantly to you.” Nicole said sweetly. 

_ Geez, I love this woman more than anything.  _ Waverly thought. 

Waverly and Nicole spent the rest of the morning holding, kissing, and enjoying each other’s company. 

Eventually, Nicole had to go to work. She had taken yesterday off to spend time with her sister, but she needed to get back to work and check in with everyone at the station. Nicole wanted to spend time with both Sam and Waverly and Waverly wanted to get to know her future sister-in-law, too, so Waverly offered to go to Nicole’s house later and make them all dinner. 

Waverly went to the supermarket then headed to Nicole’s house. Nicole had given Waverly a key a while back, so she just let herself in and went to the kitchen to start making dinner. 

“Waverly?” Sam asked, walking into the kitchen. 

“Hey, Sam. Nicole is at work and I offered to make us all dinner tonight, so here I am.” Waverly said with a smile on her face.

“This will give us a chance to get to know each other, too.” Sam said, unsure how to act around Waverly. 

_ Here we go. I can do this. For Nicole. For Nicole. _ That's all Waverly could think. She is a people person and this person is important to Nicole, so she would do anything she could to make sure Nicole was happy including being friendly with someone who hurt Nicole in the past. _For Nicole._


	6. In-Laws

Waverly and Sam were waiting for Nicole to finish up her shift at the police station. Waverly finished making both regular and vegan mac & cheese for dinner. 

After finishing up in the kitchen, Waverly joined Sam in Nicole’ living room. Waverly prides herself on being a people person. I mean she was voted the friendliest person in Purgatory after all, but for some reason she couldn’t get out of the awkward, small talk phase with her future sister-in-law. 

Sam was fidgeting with the bottom of her t-shirt and avoiding eye contact with Waverly as best as she could. She didn’t want to make a bad impression.  _ Well, an even worse impression. I’m sure she already hates me from whatever Nicole told her about our past.  _

Finally, Waverly was done being polite.  _ We are going to be family and family should be able to speak freely with each other,  _ Waverly thought before speaking out loud. 

“This is ridiculous!” Waverly exclaimed, causing Sam to look up at her, “Look, Sam, I don’t know what’s going on here. But, I want us to be friendly with each other at least. You are Nicole’s sister and if you are going to be back in her life, then you will also be in mine. So, we need to get over this awkwardness. The sooner the better.” 

Sam started laughing: “I’d like that…. I’m sorry for being rude or awkward with you. I didn’t want to make a bad impression. I don’t know what Nicole has told you about me, and by the way you are with her I would assume you are fiercely protective of her, as you should be. So, I didn’t want you to hate me even more than you already do.”

Waverly smiled at Sam’s admission. Waverly could tell that she was genuine. She really wanted to get along with her sister and Waverly. This made Waverly a little more relaxed about this whole situation and a little less concerned that she was going to hurt Nicole again. 

“Nicole told me what happened this morning. But, she also told me about the good things about you like how you regret hurting Nicole and that you want to try and rebuild your relationship. I won’t lie to you. I will always be protective of Nicole. She has suffered way to much in her life, so I do have some reservations about you being here…” 

Sam dropped her head a little bit at Waverly’s words. 

“...However, I will support Nicole in anything she does and she wants to have you back in her life. So, that is what she is going to get.” Waverly finished with a smile on her face. 

“So where do we go from here?” Samantha asked.

“Why don’t we start over? We get to know each other like proper future in-laws. Sound fair?” Waverly offered.

“Sounds perfect!” Sam replied, excitedly. 

“I wonder what is keeping Nicole?” Waverly wondered out loud. 

_____________________________________________________________

At the police station, Nicole was finishing up the last of her paperwork. She had a few drunk and disorderlies and one stolen car. Nothing crazy. No demons or monsters today, luckily. Nicole was about to head out, leaving her night-shift Deputy in charge when Wynonna barged into her office. 

“Sheriff tater-haught! We need to talk.” Wynonna exclaimed, closing her office door behind her. 

“What’s going on Wynonna?” Nicole asked, concerned. 

“We need to talk about you and my sister…” Wynonna started. 

_ Oh god, where is this going?  _ Nicole thought as she rolled her eyes. 

“...Do you have any more deep dark secrets? Because i don’t think Waverly can take it if you have another wife somewhere or a kid or another cult connection or anything else that could show up in the future and blind-side her. So now is the time to fess up to anything else, Haught-pants”

“Wynonna... Look, I know I should have explained my family history a bit more but I never expected to see any of them again, and as for Shae, yeah I probably should have said something even though there was never really a good time. I do not have any more secrets. I mean i’m sure there are things that Waverly doesn’t know about me, but nothing that will make any waves in our future, I promise. And If i’m lying then I give you permission to punch me in the face. Ok?” Nicole started to joke towards the end. 

“Fine. Only because I still owe you for that punch you gave me before we went to Monument.” Wynonna replied with a smile on her face. 

Nicole glanced at the clock on the wall behind Wynonna and her eyes went wide. 

“Speaking of your sister, I have been keeping her waiting much longer than I thought. So, time to go, Earp.” Nicole shooed Wynonna out of her office and walked out of the station with her. 

15 minutes later Nicole was walking into her house and was almost instantly greeted by her brunette angel. 

“Hey baby…” Nicole said kissing Waverly softly on the lips. “...sorry i am late. I had to finish up some paperwork then Wynonna stopped by to talk to me about something.” 

“It’s ok. Sam and I were just getting to know each other a little better.” Waverly said, pulling Nicole by the hand towards the kitchen where Sam was sitting at the table.

“It smells delicious in here, Waverly. Thank you for cooking all of this! I’m starving” Nicole said sitting down in between Waverly and Sam at the dinner table. 

The couple and Sam enjoyed Waverly’s cooking almost as they enjoyed each other’s company. Sam and Waverly had gotten past the small talk and were able to just be themselves around each other. 

Nicole couldn’t be happier. Her sister and the love of her life were getting along. This was more than she could have ever hoped for, and she couldn’t be happier. 

“Not that I'm complaining because I love that sexy smile of yours, but what’s got you so chipper?” Waverly asked, putting her hand on Nicole’s thigh.

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how happy I am that you both are here with me. I don’t know what I did to be so lucky.” Nicole said with a smile still plastered across her face. 

“I can think of a few things,” Waverly said, winking at Nicole and squeezing her upper thigh a few times. 

“And i think that’s my cue to go take a shower and let you have some time alone. I love you sis, but you don’t need the details of my sex life and I don’t need to know yours.” Sam laughed, patting her sister on the back as she walked out of the kitchen towards the bathroom. 

As soon as Sam left the room, Nicole pulled Waverly into her lap, the couple still giggling at Sam’s words. 

“She is the complete opposite of Wynonna!” Waverly laughed. 

Nicole nodded and wrapped her arms around Waverly. Waverly leaned down to kiss Nicole’s lips. Their lips met softly at first then Nicole deepened the kiss, mingling their tongues together. 

Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheek with one hand while her other snaked behind Nicole’s neck pulling her even closer, causing Nicole to moan into Waverly’s mouth. 

Nicole’s hands roamed up and down Waverly’s body like she had done hundreds of times before. At this point in their relationship, it was almost second nature, but Nicole never got tired of kissing or having Waverly in her arms and she never expected she would. 

Nicole and Waverly had know idea how much time had passed, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours; they were too lost in each other. 

Nicole was about to pick Waverly up and carry her to the bedroom when she heard footsteps a little too late. 

“Oh god! I’m sorry. I…” Sam exclaimed, immediately looking at the floor once she realized what she had walked in on, “... I, umm. I didn’t mean to interrupt. I was just getting some water before heading to bed. But… I’ll just go. Good night!” Sam said very quickly before hurrying back the way she came. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but I don’t think I'll be able to handle another family member joining Wynonna’s ‘interruptus’ club. I can’t wait til you move in with me and we have the house all to ourselves.” Nicole said, cheekily. 

“Move in…. With you? You want me to move in here with you?” Waverly asked, quietly. 

Nicole’s face turned to confusion. She had just assumed that they would live in her house together. I mean Waverly had been slowly bringing stuff to her house, but…

_ Did I misinterpret something? Is she having second thought about living with me and marrying me in general?  _ Nicole thought. 

“Well, yeah. I thought it was obvious. I mean it’s already crowded at the Homestead and with Alice coming home soon it will only get worse. And if we have kids one day we will need more space. Plus, I don’t know about you, but I don’t really want your sister knowing and listening in everytime we have sex.” Nicole explained, a bit nervously

“Baby, I agree. We just never really talked about it officially. I mean I figured that we would live together eventually. We are getting married after all…” Waverly giggled. “...if it is ok with you, after your sister leaves, I'll move in here for good. And until then I'll start being some more of my things gradually.”

Nicole smiled big at Waverly’s words, beyond excited to start this next phase in their lives together. 

“That’s perfect! We will figure everything out together. Just like always.” Nicole replied, earning her another sweet kiss from her  fiancée. 


	7. Alice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I estimated that Alice is about 4 years old. Also, this is sort of a filler chapter because I really wanted to spend time on the Earp family and stuff. Hope you guys are still with me.

Over the next few days, Wynonna, Waverly, and Rachel focused on getting the Homestead ready for when Gus arrives with Alice. 

First, they rearranged Gus’s old room to make it more like a child’s bedroom. They repainted the walls a light blue, and bought a child size bed to replace the raggedy old bed that Gus left at the Homestead when she moved out of town. 

Doc went a little crazy when they found out that Alice was finally coming home. He bought anything and everything he saw that his daughter might need or like. He got about a dozen stuffed animals, books, and some toys. 

Waverly took control over most of the project because Wynonna put it she “is the only organized Earp in the family." 

Waverly was finishing up the final touches in the room when Wynonna came in behind her. 

"This is a bad idea. What if she doesn't like blue. What if her favorite color is green or yellow or something. What if…." Waverly cut off her sister's rambling by walking to her and hugging her.

"Wynonna. Calm down. I've never seen you so nervous in my whole life. Everything is going to be fine. If she doesn't like blue we can simply repaint. …" 

Waverly pulled back and wiped the few tears starting from her big sister. Waverly knew this wasn't really about the room. She knew her sister's biggest fear was letting people she loved down and at the top of the list was now Alice. 

"Nonna, she will love you. It might take some time to adjust but it will be fine. Gus said that she tells her about you all the time and about how much you love her." Waverly finished as she rubbed up and down her sister's arms trying to reassure Wynonna. 

Wynonna simply nodded, unable to make a verbal response. 

"Come on let's go relax for a bit before they get her, ok? The last thing we want is for Alice to sense all your nerves." Waverly suggested, guiding Wynonna towards the living room. 

After a few hours of trying to calm Wynonna down, Waverly heard a car door close outside of the Homestead, and moments later Gus walked through the front door with a little girl in her arms. 

Wynonna was instantly standing up and staring at the small brunette girl in her aunt’s arms. Alice was yawning and her little fists were rubbing her brown eyes as if she had just woken up from a nap. 

Waverly noticed Wynonna just staring and barely breathing. Waverly was not used to her older sister being nervous or unsure about anything. Wynonna has always been a fearless, punch-first ask questions later kind of person, so to her, the fact that Wynonna was so concerned about messing up was almost endearing (but also a bit concerning) for Waverly. 

  
After picking up on Wynonna’s nerves, Waverly stepped closer to her sister and gently nudged her a little closer to Gus and Alice. Gus decided she was done with the awkwardness too, so she said:

“Wynonna, Waverly, get over here and give us hugs now! We haven’t seen you girls in a long time.” Gus said smiling. 

Gus’s statement lightened the mood in the room a lot. Gus put Alice on the ground next to her so she could give her nieces a proper greeting, which they did quickly. 

Wynonna and Waverly then turned to the little girl standing shyly next to Gus, and they sisters bent down to her eye level and smiled at her. They didn't want to overwhelm her, they were near strangers to her. 

Alice smiled back at them and looked up at Gus who gave her a nod, seeming to understand what the little girl was asking. After getting Gus’s confirmation, Alice jumped into her mother's arms, and almost knocked Wynonna over because she was so surprised. 

Once the shock wore off, Wynonna quickly wrapped her arms around her daughter, pulling her close. Even stone-cold Wynonna Earp couldn’t keep a few tears from escaping her eyes while holding her baby girl in her arms for the first time since she was born. 

“Hi mama.” Alice whispered out, still hugging her mother’s neck.

“Hi, baby girl. I love you so much, Alice.” Wynonna replied. 

The newly reunited mother and daughter stayed huddled together for a few minutes, but eventually Alice pulled back a little when she saw Waverly. 

“Hi.” Alice said sweetly, giving a slight wave to Waverly. 

“Hello, Alice…” Waverly said, waving back and smiling. “...I’m your auntie Waverly. I’m really happy to see you.” 

Alice smiled at Waverly’s words and leaned back onto her mom’s shoulder. She bent her head up to address Gus.

“GG, I’m hungry.” Alice said with an adorable pout on her face. This made all three women laugh. 

“How about you and mama go to the kitchen and get a snack while auntie waverly and I get the bags out of the car.” Gus told Alice softly, trying to make Alice as comfortable in this new environment as possible. 

Alice nodded, causing Wynonna to smile big and pick up her daughter. Waverly watched as the mother and daughter headed towards the kitchen. 

“She’s perfect Gus! You did such a good job with her.” Waverly said to Gus as the duo headed towards the car. 

“Thanks, darling. She definitely is an Earp through and through, though. She is a strong and fierce kid, just like you and your sister…” Waverly chuckled at Gus’s words. “...you’ll see it once she gets more comfortable with the both of you.” 

“I hope so. I know Wynonna was nervous that Alice wouldn’t even know who she was or want to know her at all. So, when she hugged her, I think Wynonna relaxed for the first time since before we started making the arrangements.” Waverly explained. 

“I’ve told her stories about you all. She knows all about you girls, and that you love her very much. I think seeing you is just different than hearing about you. It will all work out for the best, especially now that they are reunited again.” Gus said as the duo walked back towards the house with the luggage. 

When Gus and Waverly got back inside, they put Alice’s stuff in her room and put Gus’s things in Waverly’s room. Waverly told Gus that she would sleep in Wynonna’s room with her that night. Now that Waverly was almost fully moved in with Nicole it made the most sense to have Gus stay there while she was in town. 

“Speaking of Nicole, where is she?” Gus asked Waverley, as they watched Wynonna and Alice play with some of Alice’s toys. 

Waverly took a deep breath and said “I have a lot to catch you up on, Gus.” 

Waverly updated Gus on Nicole’s family situation, Rachel, the wedding and everything else that they haven’t talked about in the last two years. 

For the rest of the day, Wynonna, Alice, Waverly, Gus, and Rachel all got to know each other better and spent time as a family for the first time ever. 

  
_ This has been the best day I’ve had in a long time.  _ Wynonna thought to herself as she held her sleeping daughter at the end of the day. 


	8. Wake Up Calls

The few days after Gus and Alice arrived back to Purgatory were exciting. Wynonna, Doc, and Alice have been spending so much time together trying to get to know each other as a family. 

Much to Waverly’s surprise, Alice had been much more open and comfortable with herself and Wynonna and Doc. Waverly expected it to take a while for Alice to warm up to them, but she almost immediately connected with her family, which made Waverly overjoyed not only for herself, but her sister and niece. 

Waverly had been spending more time with Wynonna, Gus, and Alice than Nicole for the last few days. Nicole understood that Waverly needed to stay with her family now, which did give her time to spend with her own sister. But, that didn’t mean that the  fiancées weren’t missing each other. Quite the opposite in fact, which is why Nicole thought she would surprise Waverly with her favorite tea before having to go to the station. 

When Nicole let herself into the Homestead around 7am, she smiled when she saw Waverly on the living room couch. Nicole bent down and kissed Waverly’s forehead after placing Waverly’s coffee on the side table. 

“Hey baby…” Nicole said softly, as she caressed her fiancée’s cheek. 

Waverly woke to the smell of a freshly brewed breakfast tea and a familiar vanilla dipped donut. While she would have loved an actual vegan donut, she was more excited about her wonderful fiancée in front of her. 

“Nicole!” Waverly exclaimed when she finally woke up enough to process that Nicole was in front of her waking her up with soft kisses on her forehead and cheek. 

“Morning, gorgeous.” Nicole managed to get out before Waverly grabbed her by the neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. 

“Not that i’m complaining, but what are you doing here?” Waverly asked, smiling.

“I’ve barely seen you these last few days, and I missed you. So, I thought I would surprise before work. Is that ok?” Nicole said, sitting next to Waverly on the couch. 

Waverly chuckled at that last part. “Like I would ever not want to see you or to be woken up by your kisses.”

Nicole took the hint and leaned in to kiss her still half-asleep fiancée. But, before she could reach Waverly’s lips, Nicole heard little footsteps coming towards them. 

“Aunie Wave?” Alice said from the hallway facing the living room, causing Nicole and Waverly to redirect their attention to the little girl holding a teddy bear in the hall. 

Waverly stood up and picked up Alice, bringing her back to the couch with her. 

“Good morning, sweetie. You’re up early…” Waverly said, cuddling Alice in her arms. 

Alice rubbed her eyes lightly while she was snuggled on Waverly’s shoulder. When she noticed the redhead sitting next to her and Waverly, she gave a slight wave towards Nicole. 

Nicole felt her heart melt into a million pieces when she saw Alice’s little hand waving at her. 

_ Oh gosh, she is so adorable. She really looks like a mini-Wynonna. Hopefully she doesn't have Wynonna’s full personality though. Waverly looks so natural with her. I can’t wait to see Waverly like that with our own kids.  _ Nicole thought. 

“Auntie Nik?” Alice asked, unsure.

Nicole was shocked that Alice knew who she was. She was speechless for a few seconds. She probably would have stayed in shock if Alice’s face wouldn’t have started to become visibly nervous that she was wrong. 

“Ye...yeah. Alice. I’m Nicole. It’s really nice to meet you, sweetheart.” Nicole said softly, smiling back at Alice. 

“There you are munchkin...” Wynonna said, suddenly appearing in the living room. “...morning, Waves, Haught-shot.” Wynonna finished, walking over to pick up Alice from Waverly’s lap.

“Hungry?” Wynonna asked her daughter. Alice nodded, so she and Wynonna made their way to the kitchen, leaving Waverly and Nicole alone. 

“She...She knows me?” Nicole asked Waverly, almost too quiet for Waverly to hear. 

Waverly grabbed Nicole’s hands in her own, then replied: “Yes. She does, baby. Gus told her stories about all of us and showed her pictures all of the time. So she is sort of familiar with us.”

“I… I guess I never expected Gus to talk about me with her, much less tell her that I’m family. That i’m her aunt.” Nicole said with a few happy tears leaving her eyes. 

Waverly ran her hand through Nicole’s hair and put her forehead against Nicole’s. 

“Of course, she did, Nicole. You are family. Gus loves you just like we all do, and Alice will too.”

“God, I love you Waverly Earp.” 

“I love you, too, baby...” Waverly replied. “...If this is how you are with Alice, I can’t even imagine how you are going to be with our future kids.” Waverly said giggling. 

“I can’t wait. I really can’t wait to marry you and to have our own little family.” Nicole replied before pressing her lips to Waverly’s lightly. 

________________________________________________________

Back at Nicole’s house, Sam woke up to her phone ringing loudly right next to her bed. She groggily answered the phone without even checking to see who was calling.

“Hello?” Sam answered

“Samantha! Good to know my daughter is not dead in a ditch somewhere. Where are you and why have you not returned any of my phone calls?” Mrs. Anna Haught exclaimed over the phone. 

As soon as Sam heard her mom’s voice on the other end of the phone, she panicked. 

_ Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. I should not have answered the damn phone. Good job, Sam.  _ Sam thought to herself as her mother hollered at her. 

“Mom. calm down. I’m fine. I just needed a break from the city. I just found a cute little place to stay for a bit to relax and recharge before school starts up again.” Sam said, trying not to clue in her mom that she was anywhere near Nicole. 

Sam wasn’t ashamed to have been reconnecting with her sister, but she already knew how her parents would react to that news. The last thing Sam wanted was to cause anymore trouble for Nicole, so she thought the best thing to do was to keep her parents in the dark about Nicole. 

“Well, when are you coming home? Your father and I wanted to take you to dinner before you go back to school full time” Mrs. Haught said. 

_ Well, I guess I’m going back a few days earlier than I want to. Ugh…. _

“I’ll be home tomorrow, mom.” sam said sadly.

“Great! I’ll tell your father to make reservations, and …” Sam cut off her mom before she could go on about some plan that only her parents wanted to do. 

“Mom. I have to go. I need to start packing up. I'll see you soon.” Sam said quickly before hanging up the phone. 

_ Damn it.  _ Sam thought as she got up to start getting her things together. 


	9. Keep in Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: shorter chapter. Sorry, but it was needed. I had to use it as a segue into the next few chapters. 

After an exhausting day of paperwork and patrolling, Nicole was happy to be home. She couldn’t wait to take a relaxing bath and maybe have a drink with her sister before calling it an early night. 

“Sam?” Nicole hollered, as she walked into her house. 

“I’m upstairs!” Nicole heard her sister shout back at her. 

Nicole went to her room first and locked up her gun and changed out of her police uniform before going to her guest room to see what Sam was up to. 

Nicole walked into her spare bedroom and immediately noticed her sister’s bags packed and sitting in the corner of the room next to the door. 

“What’s going on?” Nicole asked, turning towards Sam, who was sitting on the bed. 

“I have to leave tomorrow.” Sam said sadly. 

“Wh...What? Why?” Nicole asked, confused. She thought everything was going well between them, and that they were actually starting to get comfortable with each other. 

At Nicole’s question, Sam started fidgeting, which Nicole had picked up on meant that she was uncomfortable. 

“Mom called me…” Sam said, trying to remain calm. 

Nicole walked over and sat next to Sam, while taking a few deep breaths. 

“... i’ve been ignoring her calls since I came here and she was starting to get worried or suspicious or both. She caught me when I was half asleep this morning and started to figure out where I have been and what I’ve been doing…”

Nicole looked down at the floor, avoiding making eye-contact with her sister. Nicole was afraid this would come up eventually. Her sister would leave and this would most likely be the last time she would see her again. But, she tried to put on a brave face and not show how upset she was at that thought. 

“I see. So, you have to go home. I get it. I didn’t expect you to stay here forever.” Nicole said trying to mask her conflicting emotions with humor. 

“I mean I was going to have to leave in a few days anyway for school, but yeah. I have to go home to see mom and dad.” Sam explained softly.

“I’m assuming that you didn’t tell them that you were here with me, huh?” Nicole said with a half-smile, but still serious. 

Sam took a deep breath and shook her head. “No. I didn’t tell them. I told mom that I just needed some time out of the city, which is true, But, I just left out the part that I was in your town outside the city.”

Logically Nicole knew that her parents didn’t know about her and Sam meeting up again, and it was probably for the best because according to Sam they hadn’t changed at all. Nicole didn’t need or want their homophobic asses anywhere near her or her new family, but at the same time she still had a tiny amount of desire to see her parents again. 

She never would have admitted it a few weeks ago, but she would be happy if her parents would accept her and wanted to be in her life again like Sam had. But, the realist in Nicole knew that that was never going to happen and she should just be happy that she got her sister back and she had found a new family in Waverly and the Earp crew. 

“Look, it’s not that I don’t want them to know I found you, but I just don’t know what good it would do. It would honestly do more harm than good for everyone. They would be pissed and come for me then you just because they are still assholes about somethings.” Sam said, turning towards Nicole. 

“You’re probably right. If they didn’t want to see me before, I don’t want to see them either.” Nicole said plainly. 

“I don’t know what to do from here, Nikki. I would like to stay in touch. I don’t want things to go back to how they were before. I just got you back and I don’t want to lose you again.” Sam said.

“Me either. I would like to keep in touch. Actually, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to come to my wedding in a few months?” Nicole asked, smiling. 

“I… I would love you, Nik.” Sam said, pulling Nicole in for a hug. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are still enjoying this. I've been loving writing it. Thanks for all the support!


	10. 3 months later

The last three months have been great for both Waverly and Nicole. They officially and fully moved in together. They had gotten to know Alice better just as Alice got to know them, Wynonna and Doc, too. Sam and Nicole had been keeping in touch; they texted and called each other a few times a week. Sam was studying hard during her 2nd year of law school, but she was excited to take a break to come back for the wedding. 

Yes! The day was finally almost here. In less than 72 hours, Nicole and Waverly would be married and the couple could finally start the next chapter of their lives together. 

Nicole and Waverly were in the middle of breakfast when the doorbell rang, so Nicole got up to see who was there. 

Nicole opened the door to “NIKKI!” and her sister, jumping towards her to hug her. 

Nicole smiled and wrapped her arms around her little sister to return the hug. 

“Hey, Sam! I’m glad you are here.” Nicole said, pulling her sister into the house. 

“Sam, glad you could make it.” Waverly said from the kitchen as she saw the sisters walk through the living room. 

“Thanks, Waverly. It’s good to see you...” Sam said, waving at her soon-to-be sister-in-law. “...Thanks again for letting me stay the night since I could only get a room at the local Inn for tomorrow night and Saturday night.” 

“Of course, we are glad to have you. But, I told you you could just stay here. You didn’t have to get a room somewhere.” Nicole said, smiling. 

“Oh please! Like I would want to be here during the supposedly two most romantic nights of your lives: the night before and night of your wedding.” Sam said, chuckling. 

Waverly and Nicole started to laugh at Sam’s words. If the couple was honest, they were grateful to not have company on their wedding night. It would have been fine if Sam needed to stay there, but they will only ever have one wedding night and the duo intended to make it special. 

“So, what does the happy couple have planned for today?” Sam asked, noticing Nicole in her Sheriff’s uniform and Waverly dressed in skinny jeans and a crop top. 

“I have to go to work and get everything finalized for my week off for our honeymoon, and I think Waves is heading to the Homestead to help decorate for Saturday.” Nicole looked at Waverly for confirmation. 

Waverly nodded, agreeing with what her  fiancée just said. 

“Well, I don’t want to disrupt any of you guys’ plans, but is there anything I can do to help?” Sam asked, not wanting to be an inconvenience to her sister or Waverly. 

“Actually, yes…” Nicole perked up as if she had a great idea. “...I was going to ask Jermey to come over to help, but since you are here it makes it easier. I am having something delivered this afternoon, so can you hang out here and sign for it when it arrives?” Nicole asked. 

Waverly’s ears perked up at the mention of a package. She had no idea what Nicole was talking about.  _ Something for the wedding? Or just something for the house or Calamity Jane? I wonder….  _

Waverly was brought back out of her thoughts by Sam agreeing to help Nicole out with this secret delivery. 

“Thank you, Sam. You’re a lifesaver!” Nicole exclaimed, hugging her sister. 

Nicole glanced down at her watch and noticed the time. She had 20 minutes until she needed to relieve her night deputy of duty. 

“It’s getting late. I need to head into work before I have to pay Patrick for overtime.” Nicole said walking towards Waverly to give her a kiss goodbye. 

Nicole left for work, leaving Sam and Waverly alone. 

“So, are you ready for Saturday?” Sam asked Waverly, excitedly. 

Waverly nodded quickly. “I can’t wait. I feel like my whole life has been leading up to this moment and it’s finally happening. I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with Nicole.” Waverly said, blushing. 

Sam smiled at Waverly’s excitement. “You really love my sister, huh.” Sam said more as an observation than a question. 

“She is the love of my life. I have no doubt about that. Nicole is the best thing that has ever happened to me. She was the first person to show me that I deserved to be treated right and that I shouldn’t have to sacrifice myself for someone else. She makes me feel special and loved and like it’s ok to just be me.” Waverly explained, with a wide smile on her face as she described how special Nicole is to her. 

“Good. I’m glad she has you. You obviously love her and treat her like she deserves because she deserves the world. I’m just happy I am able to see her so happy.” Sam told Waverly. 

“I’m happy that you are here now, too.” Waverly said, moving to give Sam a quick hug. 

______________________________________

About an hour later, Waverly left to head to the Homestead. Rachel said that she would help her finish making centerpieces for the tables, and Gus was going to make any last alterations on Waverly’s wedding dress. Wynonna was spending the day helping Alice prepare for her duties at the flower girl. 

Once the flower centerpieces were finished up, Waverly went to change into her dress so that Gus could check again for any adjustments. She slipped into her mermaid silhouette white dress and looked at herself in her full length mirror in her old bedroom. 

_ It’s really happening. Finally. I can’t wait to marry Nicole. I can’t wait to see what she is wearing on Saturday. I know she will look beautiful no matter what, but I can’t wait. I hope she likes what she sees on me, too. God, if only these next few days would go by fast.  _ Waverly thought to herself, waiting for Gus to come in. 

Right on cue, Gus steps into the bedroom and smiles at the sight before her.

“You look stunning, Waverly. Nicole is going to have a heart attack on the spot when she sees you.” Gus said, smirking. “Now let me take a look at everything…” Gus said as she started to inspect Waverly’s dress for the final time. 

After a few minutes and a few snips and pins here and there, Gus stepped back. “All done. You and the dress are perfect.” 

“Thank you, Gus. I really appreciate it.” Waverly said, smiling widely. 

_____________________________________________

Meanwhile across town back at Nicole’s house, Sam was finishing up some school assignments that are due next week, when she heard a knock at the front door. 

_ Must be Nicole’s secret delivery. Must be something for Waverly or else she wouldn't have been so careful with her words earlier. It is almost too cute how much Nicole loves Waverly.  _ Sam thought as she headed towards the door. 

Sam opened the front door and sure enough it was a local delivery service. Sam smiled and signed for the small package that was the size of a book. Sam went upstairs to put the box in Nicole’s room on her night stand. 

But, when she headed back down the stairs she heard another knock at the door, confusing Sam a bit. Nevertheless, she walked back to the door. 

_ There was probably another box I needed to sign or something. Whatever…  _

“How can I….” Sam stopped mid sentence out of pure shock. 

Out of any scenario about who was at the front door, the last people on the were her parents. And yet here they stand on her sister’s front porch just staring back at her. 

_ What the hell!?!? _

“Daddy… Mom… wha… what are you doing here?” Sam finally managed to string some words together. 

The look on her parents’ faces told her everything she needed to know. But she hoped it was anything but the truth. They knew that she was here with Nicole. 

“Samantha! We need to talk right now.” her father’s voice boomed as he and his wife pushed past their daughter to get into the house. 


	11. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I just made up Nicole’s parents' names because I had no reference as to what they really were. 
> 
> Also trigger warning: some homophobic language and attitudes present.

To say that Nicole was shocked would be a complete understatement. The last thing Nicole ever expected to see when she got home from work was her parents in her living room. 

As soon as Richard and Anna Haught heard Nicole enter the front door, they stopped interrogating their youngest daughter and turned to see the daughter they hadn’t spoken to in over a decade. 

Nicole was frozen in place just staring at her parents and sister in front of her.  _ What the fuck is going on? Why… how are they here right now? Oh fuck, this is not going to be good.  _ Nicole thought quickly to herself. 

“Nicole.” Mr. Haught said sternly. 

Nicole had always been intimidated by her parents, but her father especially. If you saw him on the street you would probably assume he was a drill sergeant in the military, which he in fact used to be. And boy did he act like it. Everything in his life always had to be in order and had to be done his way. 

“Da...dad. Mom. What… What are you doing here?” Nicole asked as confidently as she could. The last thing she wanted to do was show any signs of weakness, especially because she could see tears coming down her sister’s face as she sat in one of the chairs opposite her parents. 

“We were concerned that your sister was taking time off of school to come back to some ratty town, and without even an explanation. So, we came after her to make sure she was not doing something dangerous…” Mrs. Haught started to explain, but was cut off by her husband.

“We certainly did not expect to find her here with…. You” Nicole’s dad said with spite in his voice towards the end of the sentence. 

Nicole was at a lost at what to do. She didn’t want to make the situation worse, but they were also invading her house and apparently upsetting her sister not to mention making Nicole very nervous. All Nicole could think about was her police training and what to do in cases of a hostage negotiation:

_ Keep calm. Try not to make any sudden movements. Don’t raise your voice. Keep an even tone. Most importantly, keep the perps calm. I guess the perps in this case are dear ol’ mom and dad.  _

Nicole slowly made her way towards her sister to check on her. 

“You, ok, sam?” Nicole asked, putting a concerned hand on her sister’s shoulder. But that was a bad move apparently. 

“Don’t touch her EVER!” Richard exclaimed, causing Nicole to jerk away from her sister. Now Nicole was starting to get more pissed off. 

“What do you want?” Nicole asked her parents plainly, trying to use her best cop voice.

“We want our daughter back, and for you to stop corrupting her. Everything was perfect in our family until a few months ago. Now being around people like you has changed her.” Anne said a bit aggressively. 

“People like me?...” Nicole said, baffled. “... you can’t even say the word gay can you? And what exactly am I doing to ‘corrupt her, huh? What?”” Her voice progressively getting louder.

“I will not tolerate that tone! And…” Richard was cut off by Sam finally speaking up. 

“Daddy! Stop, please! Enough already. Nicole didn’t do anything to me or change in any way. She didn’t find me. I found her. I went to her because I missed my sister and I was sick of being a narrow-minded person.” Mr and Mrs. Haught were stunned by their youngest daughter’s remarks. 

Unfortunately, Mr. Haught’s shock was quickly replaced with anger and lots of it. 

____________________________________

After a long yet exciting day of finishing up the last minute details for the wedding, Waverly was looking forward to getting home and snuggling with Nicole. But, Waverly figured her plans were not going to happen as easily as she expected when she pulled up to her and Nicole’s house to see an unfamiliar black SUV parked outside of the house in between Nicole’s and Sam’s cars.

Waverly heard shouting as soon as she shut off her Jeep engine, and quickly got out of the car to see what the hell was going on. She couldn’t hear exactly what was being said, but she could see a large man standing in front of Nicole and Sam through the large front window. 

Waverly was able to pick up on Nicole shouting: “GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” right before the large man slapped Nicole across the face. 

Waverly’s jaw dropped and she ran into the house to see what was going on and to probably try and kill whoever just hit Nicole. 

Waverly came flying in the room screaming “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?”

Nicole was instantly by her side, and pulling Waverly to stand behind her. 

“Who is this? One of your dyke girlfriends or something?” Richard asked angrily, seeing how Waverly clung to Nicole’s arm. 

“She is NONE of your concern.” Waverly heard Nicole say firmly.

“Just leave, please, dad…” That got Waverly’s attention as Sam continued, “I didn’t tell you what I was doing because I knew you would act like this. I know how you both feel about Nicole and people like her. But, I don’t care anymore. I realized that it doesn’t matter. She is my sister and I love her no matter what. So, if you can’t even handle me talking to my sister then fine, I don’t need you in my life either.” Sam finished, but it did nothing to relax Nicole or her sister at all. 

“You would choose someone like… her” she said indicating towards Nicole, “over your father and I?” Anne asked, genuinely shocked. 

“Yes, I don’t want to, but I will choose acceptance and love over bigotry everyday.” Sam said. 

Nicole noticed her father’s fist clinch, making her increasingly nervous at what he was going to do next, so she finally spoke up again. 

“Here is what’s going to happen…” Nicole started firmly, “... I will give you two options. One you can leave and never contact me again. Because Sam is her own person and can in fact make her own decision as to who she keeps in her company, if she wants to talk to you fine, but until then you leave both of us alone…” Nicole kept talking despite her father’s constant attempts to interrupt her. “...Or two I arrest the both of you for breaking and entering and the assault of a police officer. The choice is yours.” Nicole finished with her head held high and a serious look on her face. 

“Fine.” Mr. Haught said moments later after processing all of what Nicole said. 

“We will go. We don’t want to stay in this disgusting house or town any longer than we have to...” The elder Haughts made their way towards the front door, but stopped just before it to turn back towards their children. 

“I do not want to ever see or hear from you again..” Richard said to Nicole, then turned to Sam, “As for you, when you’ve come to your senses and are ready to apologize and earn your mother and i’s forgiveness, let me know.” Mr. Haught said his final words before the parents left and drove off. 

As soon as Nicole and Sam couldn’t see their parent’s car anymore they finally relaxed. Sam immediately started crying as she sank into the chair. 

At the same time, Waverly moved to stand in front of Nicole and cup Nicole’s cheeks in her hands. “Baby… what was that? Are you ok?” Waverly asked, very concerned for her  fiancée after what she had just witnessed. 

Nicole pulled Waverly into a tight hug. Waverly knew that Nicole needed to feel the support (both physically and emotionally), and that she needed to make sure that Waverly was with her and that she was ok. 

After a few minutes like that, Waverly pulled back a little bit to see Nicole’s face. Waverly couldn’t hide the mix of emotions that must have flashed across her face when she saw that Nicole’s eye was already starting to turn a deep purple color. 

“Baby, your face…” Waverly said gently pushing Nicole’s hair to the side and taking a closer look at Nicole’s injury. 

“I’m fi...fine. I’m fine, waverly.” Nicole managed to get out.

“Nicole, please let me take care of you. I don’t want it to get worse.”

Nicole conceded and nodded for Waverly to go to the kitchen to get some ice for her eye. 

When Waverly went to the kitchen, Nicole walked over and kneeled down next to her sister, placing a hand on her knee. 

“Are you ok, Sam?” Nicole, being the loyal and always caring person she is, asked her distraught sister. 

“Am I ok? Are you ok?” Sam said, looking up at her big sister. 

Nicole gently nodded. She wasn’t really completely fine, but she had years of expectations of what would happen if she ever saw her parents again, and this is pretty close to how she imagined it, unfortunately. 

“I.. i’m so sorry. I had know idea that they were following me. I never never would have brought them to you. I never wanted this, I promise. Oh god, you face, Nikki” Sam said starting to tear up again. 

“Sam… listen to me. I know you didn’t do any of this on purpose. I’m sorry that you had to experience that side of them. I never wanted that for you either. But, I want to say thank you…” at that, Sam looked back up at her sister, unsure of what Nicole could possibly have to thank her for. “... you stood up for me. No one besides Waverly and maybe Wynonna have stuck up for me like that before. I know it couldn’t have been easy for you to go against them, so thank you.” 

Sam couldn’t speak, so she just pulled Nicole in for a long hug, which was only broken up by Waverly coming in with ice for Nicole’s face. 

Waverly took Nicole upstairs to their room for Nicole to rest and ice her eye, while Sam had the same idea and went to bed as well. 

“Thanks, baby” Nicole whispered out as Waverly placed the ice pack on Nicole’s swollen eye. The couple lied in the bed together, and as soon as Waverly gave Nicole the ice, Nicole pulled Waverly into her side. All Nicole wanted in this moment was to have the love of her life in her arms. 

Waverly wanted to ask for more details about what she walked in on, but she didn’t want to push Nicole to talk about the traumatic event. Nicole was able to pick up on Waverly’s curiosity, so she said: “You can ask or tell me anything, Waverly. I can hear those wheel’s spinning in that gorgeous head of yours.” Nicole said with a bit of a chuckle. 

Even after being attacked and threatened by her own parents, Nicole was still doing everything she could to make Waverly comfortable and feel heard.  _ God, I love this woman. She really is too perfect sometimes.  _ Waverly thought to herself before asking Nicole what she really wanted to. 

“So those were your parents?” Waverly asked softly.

“Yup. Anne and Richard Haught. Wonderful people, huh?” Nicole said sarcastically. 

“What happened? How did they find you?” Waverly continued with her questioning

“Apparently, they followed Sam here after they were suspicious of her return visit to a small town they had never talked about before, and they didn’t like the vague explanation she gave them about going. So, they followed her to the house. I didn’t see them when I left this morning but apparently they saw me and freaked out. As soon as they thought Sam was by herself, they came barging in and were trying to figure out what was going on and why she was here with me. After a little while, I came home to find them in our house and I freaked out…” Nicole took a breath before she continued, “...And they were obviously not happy to see me and they blame me for Sam not being a homophobic asshole anymore. And one thing led to another and I said somethings that set my dad off and well… you know the rest.” Nicole finished. 

Waverly cuddled further into Nicole’s side. She hated that someone could cause her sweet, loyal, Nicole any kind of pain, and she was even more sorry that it had to be from her parents and so close to their wedding. 

“I’m sorry you had to see all of that, Waverly. I never wanted you to be involved with my parents much less being called horrible names or being threatened by them or anyone for that matter. I don’t know what I would have done if he would have gotten any closer to you…” Nicole trailed off, trying not to think about it. 

“You protected me. You always protect me, and I love you for that. I’m just sorry you had to go up against your parents like that.” Waverly said leaning up to look at her fiancée. 

Nicole moved the ice from her face so that she would focus on Waverly’s face when she said: “Waverly Earp, you are the love of my life, and i would fight anyone for you. There isn’t a single thing in this world that I wouldn’t do for you. I have know clue what I did to deserve your love, but I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove to you how much you mean to me and how much I love you.” Nicole said, then placed a soft kiss on Waverly’s lips. 

“I feel the same way, Nicole, and I can’t wait for the rest of our lives together. I love you more than anything. I truly do not know where I would be or who I would be without you in my life.” Waverly said, returning a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips. 

Waverly tried to deepen the kiss by pressing her hand on Nicole’s cheek. But, Waverly quickly stopped when she heard Nicole wince in the pain from her eye. 

“Sorry, baby.” Waverly said, moving her hand to Nicole’s side to grab the ice pack and put it back on Nicole’s swollen face. 

“I always thought that if I was going to have a black eye the day before our wedding, then it would have been because of Wynonna...” Nicole said, attempting to make light of the situation. 

“...You still want to marry me even with my face all jacked up?” Nicole asked, only half-joking.

“NICOLE! Of course I want to marry you. I would marry you right now if I could.” Waverly reassured her vunerable fiancée. 

“Good…” Nicole unwrapped herself from Wavrely to reach over to her nightstand to grab the velvet box on her nightstand. “This isn't exactly how I wanted to give you this, but I feel like after the night we just had I want to give it to you now…” Nicole started to explain, peaking Waverly’s interest. “I don’t want any negativity this close to our wedding, so here is me trying to counteract all that drama.” Nicole said, giving a half smile to Waverly. 

Waverly sat up to focus on what Nicole was talking about, and she noticed her hand reaching out to give her a small black box. Waverly looked up at Nicole and smiled as she grabbed the box and opened it. Waverly didn’t waste any time before opening up the surprise to reveal a beautiful silver chained necklace with a dark pendant.

“Nicole… it’s beautiful.” Waverly said, examining the necklace closer. “What is that on the center of the pendant?” 

Nicole smiled and replied. “I know how much you love history and astronomy, so I sort of combined to two. I had a necklace made with a  personalized star map on it. It’s what the star’s looked like from Purgatory on the day that we first met…. It's a physical representation of the best day of my life. The day that changed my life for the better…”

Nicole was cut off by Waverly’s lips gently pressing against her own. She suspected that Waverly was only being gentle because of her messed up eye, but she would take any kiss Waverly gave her. 

Waverly pulled back a few moments later and turned around so her back was to Nicole. “Put it on me?” Waverly asked and Nicole gladly complied. 

“It’s perfect, baby. It’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten before (well, besides her engagement ring). I’m never taking it off.” Waverly exclaimed, turning back around to face Nicole. 

“I’m glad you like it. I know we said we werent going to get each other any wedding presents, but I wanted to do something for you.” Nicole said sweetly, pulling Waverly against her again and lying them both down on the bed. 

“Now, I feel bad that I didn’t get you anything,” Waverly said, curling up into Nicole’s side. 

“All I ever need or want is you, so you are giving me everything I could ever want by agreeing to marry me.” Nicole said rubbing her hand up and down Waverly’s back, causing Waverly to kiss Nicole’s cheek sweetly. 

The couple fell asleep in each other's arms and stayed that way all night. Neither one of them wanting to give up the contact. Despite the horrible event that occurred the night before, Nicole and Waverly were still as strong as ever if not even stronger. The couple was nothing if not resilient. Now, all they had to do was walk down the aisle without any more issues.


	12. Wayhaught Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! I appreciate all of the support. it really means the world to me. I hope you all like the last chapter.

Today’s is the day! Nicole was standing in front of their friends and family after being walked down the aisle by Nedley. Her body was finding it very hard to stand still because of her nerves and excitement. She started to fidget with the edge of her white suit sleeve in anticipation. 

“Calm down. It’s not like she isn’t going to show up” Mercades Whispered to Nicole, noticing her starting to fidget and bounce on her heels. 

Nicole just smiled and nodded towards their wedding officiant. As soon as they got engaged, Mercades offered to officiate sort of as a joke, but it turned into a good idea. Who better to marry them than one of their friends. 

Nicole looked back towards her guests sitting in a few rows of seats facing the gorgeous white rose filled arch behind Nicole and Mercedes. Nicole smiled and started to tear up instantly as she saw Waverly exit the front door of the Homestead, being escorted by Wynonna. 

_ She looks beautiful. I can’t believe today is finally happening. I can’t believe I’m about to become Waverly Earp’s wife.  _ Nicole thought as she watched Waverly and Wynonna walk towards her. 

When the sisters eventually reached the front, Wynonna kissed Waverly’s cheek and pulled Nicole in for a hug. During the hug, Wynonna quickly whispered “Better keep her happy or i’ll end you, Haught-shot.” That made Nicole laugh, but she nodded all the same. Wynonna then took her seat next to Sam and Nedley in the front row. 

Waverly took Nicole’s hands in her own as soon as Wynonna let her go. Waverly was smiling just as big as Nicole. The duo just stared in awe at each other for a few moments until being interrupted by Mercedes. 

“Welcome everyone. Today we are gathered here to celebrate and witness the union of Nicole and Waverly. We will start with your vows, ladies. Nicole you first.” Mercedes said in her usual chipper, over-the-top voice. 

“Waverly, from that first moment in Shorty’s all those years ago, I knew that you were going to be big in my life. I knew from that first conversation that it would not take much for me to fall in love with you, and it didn’t. I fell in love with your smile, your kindness, your smarts, and your beautiful soul. You are the love of my life always and forever. I will spend everyday trying to make you as happy as you make me.” Nicole finished, looking in Waverly’s teary eyes.

Nicole gently reached up and wiped the tears from Waverly’s face before Waverly said her vows. 

“Nicole, you completely changed my life from the very first time I saw you. Because of your love, you helped me to realize what I truly wanted and what I truly deserved in my life. I can honestly say without a shadow of a doubt that you changed my life for the better. You make me feel loved and worthy of being loved everyday. I do not know what I would do without you and I never want to have to find out. I love you.” Waverly finished, excitedly. 

“Alright, now can we have the rings, please?” Mercedes asked.

Alice hopped off her Dad’s lap and ran over to Nicole and Waverly with her fists out to them. She opened each of her little hands to reveal matching wedding bands. Nicole and Waverly grabbed them from their niece’s hands, then kissing the top of her head. After receiving thank you kisses from her aunts, Alice skipped back to her Dad in the seats. 

"Now, Do you Nicole take Waverly to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part," Mercedes asked Nicole. 

“I do.” Nicole said eagerly as she slipped the wedding band on Waverly’s finger. 

“Alright, and do you Waverly take Nicole to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part," Mercedes asked Waverly.

“I do!” Waverly exclaimed, slipping the matching wedding band onto Nicole’s finger. 

“By the power vested in me (by an online ordainment website), I now pronounce you wives. You may kiss your bride.” Mercedes shouted. 

As soon as Mercedes finished, Nicole pulled Waverly into her arms and kissing her. 

Their friends and family started to erupt in claps and cheers. 

_______________________________________

The newly married couple spend the last few hours celebrating with their friends and family at the Homestead. They ate, dranks, and danced. They had the best time and couldn’t have envisioned it any better than it actually was. But eventually, people started to leave and if they were honest, Nicole and Waverly were getting eager to leave, too, so they could celebrate a little more privately. So, after the last of their guests left and the only people that remained at the homestead were the people that lived there, they said goodbye to Wynonna, Gus, Doc, Alice, and Rachel. 

After a few minutes and a short drive from the Homestead, Waverly was being carried bridal style by Nicole through their house. Waverly was taking advantage of her situation and started to kiss Nicole’s neck and jaw as Nicole made a bee-line towards the bedroom. Waverly’s attack on her wife’s neck caused Nicole to start moaning and to walk faster, making Waverly chuckle. 

As soon as Nicole crossed the threshold of their bedroom door, she moved to lay Waverly on the bed. Nicole followed Waverly’s body and climbed on top of her wife to kiss her lips.  Nicole’s lips moved down Waverly’s neck again and her fingers found their way into brunette curls. Waverly started to moan and arch up towards Nicole. 

“Nicole” Waverly exclaimed out, eagerly. 

“I’m taking my time with you now, my love” Nicole whispered into Waverly’s ear only making Waverly more wet. 

Waverly moved her hands to pull at her wife’s clothes trying to remove anything in between her body and Nicole’s. Nicole took the hint and pulled back from Waverly to undress herself while Waverly quickly escaped from her own dress. 

As soon as the wives shed their clothes, Nicole was back on top of Waverly with her thigh pressed against her wife’s wet heat. 

“Oh, god Nicole! Please, baby i don’t know how much longer i’m going to last if you keep doing that.” Waverly said trying to get more friction against Nicole’s leg. 

Nicole leaned down as she kissed Waverly with passion and love. Waverly met Nicole’s lips just as fiercely and traced Nicole’s lips with her tongue, making Nicole moan into Waverly’s mouth. Nicole let Waverly’s tongue explore her mouth for a few minutes, but when she started to feel Waverly tense up and grind faster against her own leg, she pulled back and started to kiss her way down her wife’s body. Waverly gripped Nicole’s red locks trying to encourage her to move towards her aching spot. 

“Patience, baby. Let me take care of you.” Nicole said cheekily in between kisses. Waverly’s hips reacted to Nicole’s words and bucked towards Nicole. 

Waverly nearly shot up off the bed when Nicole finally started running her tongue up and down the brunette’s slick folds. Nicole licked and sucked at her wife’s clit, making Waverly squirm and shout much louder than normal. 

“Fuck, Nicole! That feels so good, baby.”

Nicole continued to tongue Waverly’s clit with just the right amount of pressure that she knew drove Waverly crazy. 

“I need you inside of me, now!” Waverly exclaimed, fisting her wife’s hair even tighter. 

Nicole could tell that Waverly wouldn’t last much longer, so she decided to give her wife what she wanted. While continuing her ministrations on Waverly’s clit, Nicole plunged two fingers into Waverly’s slick heat and started pumping in and out quickly. 

Just as Nicole expected, Waverly didn’t last long. After a few pumps of her fingers, Nicole felt Waverly’s inner walls clench around her fingers. 

“NICOLE!” Waverly screamed as she finally came. 

After Waverly came down from her orgasm, Nicole withdrew her fingers and moved up to kiss her wife’s lips again. Waverly could taste herself on Nicole’s lips, which she thought was incredibly sexy. Waverly rolled them over so that Waverly was on top of Nicole. 

“Your turn” Waverly said seductively as she kissed Nicole aggressively. Waverly’s hand made its way down Nicole’s body until it found its target. 

Waverly was not surprised to feel that Nicole was dripping wet, so she easily slipped two fingers into her wife. 

“Waverly! Please… Faster” Nicole managed to get out in between moans and kisses. 

Waverly smiled at Nicole’s reaction. She was always amazed at how her wife reacted whenever Waverly touched her. 

Feeling Nicole start to roll her hips to get more friction, Waverly moved her fingers faster in and out of her wife while adding some pressure to Nicole’s clit with her thumb. 

That seemed to do it because before Waverly knew it she felt Nicole come on her hand and heard Nicole scream her name. 

Waverly pulled her fingers from Nicole and moved to cuddle into her wife, both of them trying to catch their breaths. 

“I love you Waverly” Nicole whispered out, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you, Nicole. Always and forever.” Waverly replied, cuddling further into Nicole’s side. 

________________________________________

After a few more hours of love making, Nicole held Waverly in her arms, and she smiled one of the most genuine smiles she had ever smiled in her life. She couldn’t believe that she was actually living this life. She found and finally married the love of her life. Waverly was truly a gift for Nicole. Nicole never believed that she could have one of those epic storybook romances until she met Waverly. She never even thought that she could find love after her past with her family, but Waverly changed her views for the better. That is why they are perfect for each other. Waverly gave Nicole what she so desperately needed: a family that loves her unconditionally. And Nicole gave Waverly the courage and confidence to be herself. 

Nicole not only had Waverly in her corner for now and forever, but she also has her sister back now. When she came to Purgatory for the first time all those years ago, she couldn’t have ever dreamed that she would find her way to Waverly and her way back to her sister. While Waverly will always be her number one and the best thing that ever happened to her, Nicole reconnecting with Sam was definitely one of the highlights of the last few years of her life, one that she never ever would have thought could happen. 

  
_ Life is good. Who am I kidding? Life is perfect! God, I can’t wait for the rest of my life.  _ Nicole thought to herself as she fell asleep with her wife in her arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading. let me know what you think. I will update as regularly as possible. Again, comments are welcome!


End file.
